Warriors got Talent
by Maplestar of Dawnclan
Summary: Cannon cats and oc's alike gather here for this TV show. Sorry, don't know how to do a summary for this. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Introductions

The lights in studio 2 were dim, and the crowd seemed to be holding their breath. Suddenly, a light cut on, and you could see Silverstream, the hostess of Warriors got Talent, as well as the judges and the scorekeeper, Morningkit. Of course everyone in the crowd could see the cameracat, although hardly anyone knew who the cameracat, the scorekeeper, or one of the judges was.

"Welcome, to the first episode of Warriors got Talent!"Silverstream exclaimed. The cats in the audience cheered. "I am afraid that we couldn't get any cats to come today, so we will be meeting any cats you may not know!" the crowd moaned, although they did seem a bit curious to know who the random cats were.

"So first, the judges!"Silverstream said as she walked to the back corner of the stage, where the judge's table was. Mapleshade, Graystripe, and a kit were sitting at the judges table. The kit was sitting on a stack of random objects so that she could see. "I am sure you all know Mapleshade and Graystripe," Silverstream meowed, gesturing towards the two cats, who were sitting on either side of the kit. There were a few murmurs and curious glances at Mapleshade, mainly from the newer generations, until the older cats hushed them. "But you probably don't know Foxkit,she said, gesturing to the kit.

"Of course they don't! Cannon cats don't meet oc's very often! In fact, they probably never meet!"Foxkit mewled.

"Umm, what is an oc? And what is a cannon cat?"Silverstream asked confusedly, the audience clueless as well. The only cats that weren't baffled by the oc and cannon talk were the other oc's, who just sighed and shook their heads.

"Oh, never mind!" Foxkit mewed frustratedly.

"Anyway, on to the next cat some of you may not know...the scorekeeper, Morningkit!" Morningkit took a bow and then went back to doodling on the whiteboard used to keep score.

"And there is one more cat some of you probably don't know...the cameracat, Snowcloud!" Snowcloud picked the camera up and turned it around so that the people watching on TV could see her. She bowed and then turned the camera back around.

"Since we still have ten minutes of recording time left, I will choose three random cats from the audience and they will do something!"Silverstream meowed cheerily.

When Morningkit heard this, she erased the board quickly and divided it into three section sloppily.

"The first cat will be...you!"Silverstream exclaimed as she pointed in a random direction in the audience. Her gaze rested on Berrynose. "Come on Berrynose, and come backstage for something!" Silverstream yowled. Morningkit sloppily wrote 'Berrynose' in one segment of the board. Silverstream then pointed to another random cat. This time it was Spottedleaf. The next cat was Mothwing.

"Berrynose will be-wait, what are you doing, Berrynose?"Silverstream mewed.

"Tap dancing,"Berrynose replied quietly.

"OK!Berrynose will be tap dancing!"Silverstream announced. Snowcloud zoomed in on Berrynose as he took his place on the stage. Someone started some tap music and Berrynose began tapping to it.

Instantly, Mapleshade hit her X button and said,"I prefer things with suffering in them."

Foxkit looked somewhat amazed, as she had never seen a cat dance before, and pressed her like button. Graystripe watched in amusement for a few moments before pressing his like button. Berrynose then rushed off the stage and Morningkit quickly scribbled an X and two check-marks in Berrynose's column.

Then it was Spottedleaf's turn. "I, as we have no true need for catmint in Starclan, will dance ballet while throwing out catmint to the audience,"Spottedleaf announced as if it were the most simple thing ever to come up with spontaneously. She walked over to where the music box was, right beside the judge's table, and put on some soothing music. She began doing ballet and throwing out catmint to the audience, as well as the judges, and Foxkit almost immediately hit her like button. Graystripe also hit his like button.

Mapleshade hit her X button and grumbled,"I wish that cat would just stay dead." Morningkit scribbled down the score as Spottedleaf tossed the last of her catmint out into the audience.

Then Mothwing walked onto the stage. "I am Mothwing, and I will be doing a poem about why I don't believe in Starclan and the Dark Forest." All thee judges hit their X buttons before she even started, and she walked, crestfallen, off stage. Morningkit scribbled down all X's is Mothwing's section and announced,"It is a tie between Berrynose and Spottedleaf! That's all for this epispode! Bye!"

Silverstream rushed onto stage to say the proper closing, but the camera was already off and the cats were leaving.


	2. Squirrelflight,Thunderstar,and Ferncloud

Silverstream lowered herself from a pulley attached to the ceiling above the stage. "Hello, ladies and gentlecats, and welcome back to Warriors got Talent!"

The crowd cheered very loudly, and Silverstream stepped off the pulley, which then was pulled back up by some cat who isn't in this story yet. "Today, we will have-"Silverstream began.

"Yee-haw!"Foxkit exclaimed, riding a mechanical horse onstage.

"Foxkit!You know mechanical horses aren't allowed onstage while we're filming!"Snowcloud exclaimed and rushed over to put the mechanical horse back, leaving the camera unattended.

"Fine!"Foxkit pouted and went over to the judges table, where she climbed on top of her random pile of stuff. She pulled out a stuffed mouse and started chewing on it. Mapleshade scowled at her.

"As I was saying before that..interruption,"Silverstream said. "Today we will have Squirrelflight singing, Thunderstar telling us about the beginning of the clans, and Ferncloud sculpting. With that, Morningkit scribbled down the names and Squirrelflight walked on stage. Silverstream Stepped back and went to her seat/desk which was beside Graystripe's part of the judge's table.

"Umm, I'm going to be singing um..the song to whatever music they put on!"Squirrelflight announced nervously. Graystripe, Mapleshade, Silverstream, and half of the audience simultaneously face-pawed. The music for 'I'm so Fancy' came on and Squirrelflight began singing.

 _I'm so fancy,_

 _you already know!_

Mapleshade hit her X button,"I hate cheery music."

 _I'm in the fast lane,_

 _from LA to Tokyo!_

Foxkit hit her like button, since she likes pretty much all kinds of music. Graystripe also hit his like button, mainly because he was fond of his friend's daughter. Squirrelflight bowed and left the stage. Morningkit wrote down two checks and an X in Squirrelflight's column.

"Next up is Thunderstar!"Silverstream announced from her desk.

"Yay!Storytime!"Foxkit and Morningkit squealed. (spoilers for Dawn of the Clans)

Thunderstar padded on stage, dragging a chair with him, and began the long story of the clans. "The tribe cats were running out of food, and Gray Wing's sister, Fluttering Bird, had died of starvation. So a large part of them decided to go down to find a new territory, which was the forest. It was a long, dangerous journey, but it was worth it when they reached their new home. They lived together on the moor for awhile,"the Windclan cats seemed to sit up a bit straighter at that,"but then Clear Sky made a group in the forest. He made the first borders, and this caused great unrest among the other cats."

Foxkit hit her like button while staring at the back of Thunderstar's head. "A great sickness came, and they found a plant which could heal it, and the Starclan cats at the time told them to spread and grow like the Blazing Star. Everyone perceived this differently. Eventually, they spilt into 5 groupf, two in the forest, one in the marshes and pine, one on the moor, and one by the river. Gray wing stayed in the moor group for a while, then went to the Marsh group, then came back to the moor group. He had kits with a cat named Slate. He died in the moor group, after naming Windclan and Skyclan. Hs kits named Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. That is the history of the clans."

Graystripe hit his like button while Mapleshade hit her X button. "I don't like stories,"Mapleshade said grumpily.

"You don't like anything, do you?"Foxkit mewed as Morningkit wrote down the score.

"No. And I especially don't like kits."Mapleshade growled.

"Oh,well then I guess I won't give you this 'Get into Starclan for a Day' card so that you can see your kits, Foxkit said, pulling the card out of her random pile of junk and tossing it towards the trash can.

"What?!Give me that!"Mapleshade exclaimed, frantically trying to grab the card before it flew into the trashcan. She just hardly managed and stuffed it into her Dark Forest bag. She then calmly sat back down at the judge's table, although her face was bright red. Appledusk booed at her.

"Anyhow, next up is Ferncloud, who will be sculpting!"Silverstream announced, trying to pull the audience's attention from Mapleshade. Ferncloud walked on stage, pulling a table-on-wheels with a large block of clay behind her. She then went to sculpting. The cat who isn't in this story yet put on some music for the crowd to listen to while Ferncloud sculpted.

When she was finished, she stepped back to reveal a full-size model of her and her kits, including every detail. All three judges pressed their like buttons, and every cat jumped and started at Mapleshade. "Am I not allowed to enjoy things once in a while?"she growled loudly. Ferncloud beamed and rolled her sculpture away.

"And the winner is Ferncloud, with her spectacular sculpture!"Silverstream announced. "That's it for today's Warriors got Talent!We'll see you next time!"


	3. Jayfeather,Lionblaze,and Hollyleaf

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of Warriors got Talent!"Silverstream's voice called over the loudspeaker. A moment later, she appeared from the ceiling again, but this time she had large angel wings and there was nothing holding her up that you could see. She drifted slowly down, then padded forward to the mic.

"Today, we will have Jayfeather mind reading, Lionblaze..showing his strength?"Silverstream announced confusedly, reading the card that had been handed to her. She shrugged and said,"And we will have Hollyleaf...reciting the warrior code?Anyhow, it's time to get this show on the road!"Silverstream announced.

"Silverstream, why do you use double punctuation?"Foxkit asked casually.

"What?What are you talking about!?"Silverstream asked confusedly.

"You did it again!"Foxkit exclaimed. Jayfeather coughed from backstage.

"Well, let's get this show started!"Silverstream exclaimed. Foxkit sighed.

"WAIT!"Morningkit screeched.

Snowcloud sighed. "What is it now?"

"I lost my marker! I need a new one!"Morningkit exclaimed.

"Here, use this one for now,"Mapleshade growled, throwing a Dark Forest marker at the kit. Morningkit hissed and jumped away from the marker.

"I can't use something from the Dark Forest!"Morningkit screeched, staring at the marker in horror.

"Just use the dang marker!It's not going to kill you!Although I might.."Mapleshade yowled. Appledusk booed. Morningkit cautiously picked up the marker to write down the names, then promptly dropped it back onto the ground.

Jayfeather came out from behind stage muttering something to himself. "I will need a volunteer!"he announced. A few cats cautiously raised their paws, since none of them wanted to be around the grumpy medicine cat. "Flametail, come here!"Jayfeather exclaimed, pointing to where Flametail had his paw raised. Flametail looked quite surprised but came up anyway.

"Think of something,"Jayfeather instructed. Flametail thought for a moment then told Jayfeather to go. "You thought of foxes, then Blackstar, then how unjust Shadowclan was for a time, then how you drowned."Jayfeather informed him and the audience. Flametail nodded his head numbly and went back to his seat. Foxkit hit her like button, although Graystripe and Mapleshade hit their X buttons.

Morningkit scribbled down the score, taking a moment to look away from her unicorn drawing, then went back to doodling. "Next up is Lionblaze!"Silverstream announced. The she-cats in the crowd went wild and Foxkit sighed. Lionblaze was carrying a heavy-looking punching bag with one paw. He set it down the began punching it. The she-cats in the crowd oohed and ahhed until he was done and carried the punching bag away. Mapleshade and Foxkit hit their dislike buttons, while Graystripe hit his like.

Hollyleaf padded up to the microphone. Ashfur and Crowfeather booed. Appledusk decided to boo too for no reason. "Um,so, I'm going to be reciting the Warrior Code,"Hollyleaf announced. More booing. "So, the first rule in the warrior code is to defend you clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle."

Mapleshade hit her X button so hard that it shattered. "Fox dung!I got glass in my paw!"she exclaimed, she then ran backstage, partially to get the glass out, and partially so that she wouldn't have to hear the warrior code. Graystripe also hit his X button, but not nearly as hard as Mapleshade had. More booing from Appledusk.

Hollyleaf recited the whole warrior code, and at the end Foxkit pressed her like button. Morningkit scribbled down the score and then turned promptly around and stared at Appledusk. She then threw the Dark Forest marker at him.

Ignoring Morningkit and Appledusk, who were now throwing the Dark Forest marker back and forth like it was an angry fox, Silverstream walked up to the microphone. "Well, that's it for this episode of Warriors got Talent. We'll so you next time!


End file.
